Hyung
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Chanyeol memberitahu Kris untuk tidak memaksa menyukai makanan manis hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sehun, di samping itu dia juga menyukai Kris. rasa cemburu yang berlebihan dan Kris tidak bisa peka. KrisYeol! a little KaiHun and LuMin


Title: Hyung

Pair: KrisYeol (Kris-Chanyeol)

Other pairing: temukan didalamnya

Warning: judul ga sesuai ama cerita, ini YAOI, BOY x BOY

Rate: T

Note: ini request dari teman.. sebenernya gue ga terlalu ngefeel dengan KrisYeol, tapi entah kenapa asyik aja bikinnya. Mereka kayak kakak-adik tapi kadang bisa memberikan fanservice melebihi dari hubungan kakak-adik. Well, kalau mau review ya silahkan. Thanks..

**KrisYeol**

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, jangan berlebihan begitu" kata pria dengan wajah seperti boneka di samping Kris. Kris menoleh padanya.

"berlebihan apanya?"

"kalau menyukai seseorang jangan berlebihan" Chanyeol mengingatkan lagi. Suara beratnya memang tidak kalah berat dengan suara Kris. Mereka ini duo prince di sekolah yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergila-gila, tapi mereka tidak pernah tebar pesona. Kris membuang bungkus coklat di tangannya.

"aku bisa gila, Park Chanyeol!" Kris rasanya ingin meninju sesuatu saat ini. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada bahan untuk di tinju. Hei, bagaimana kalau Minseok? Pipinya itu terlalu menggoda untuk di tinju.

"lagi pula, syarat si Sehun itu bodoh sekali.. jika menyukainya, maka juga harus menyukai makanan manis. Dia benar-benar tau kelemahanmu hyung" Chanyeol memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Kris menyukai Oh Sehun dari kelas 1-A. Si milky skin dengan kemampuan matematika yang hebat. Entah kenapa Kris menyukai wajah poker facenya saat pertandingan basket minggu lalu, lalu hari itu juga dia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Chanyeol, aku harus apa?"

"lupakan saja hyung.. aku dengar, Kim Jongin dari klub dance itu juga menyukainya, dan juga sudah menyatakan cinta" Kim Jongin, satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol, tapi mereka berbeda klub. Berbeda warna kulit juga. Bisa dibayangkan jika dia mendapatkan Sehun, Akan jadi seperti kopi dan susu.

"kau yakin?" Kris menoleh kaget. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"apa dia juga di beri syarat yang sama?"

"entahlah.. kau bisa tanya sendiri" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sosok Jongin yang sedang lewat lapangan basket untuk menuju ke perpustakaan. Perawakannya yang tidak rapih, tapi keren... membuat pamor Kris dan Chanyeol disetarai dengan anak itu.

"akan ku coba" Kris beranjak dan mengikuti Jongin diam-diam. Begitulah Kris.. dia jika sudah menyukai sesuatu, akan benar-benar fokus pada apa yang dia sukai. Dan dia fokus pada Sehun sekarang. membuat Chanyeol risih sendiri. Kris jadi tidak punya waktu untuknya akhir-akhir ini.

Pria blasteran itu hanya sibuk mengajak Sehun kencan, meskipun hubungan mereka belum resmi sama sekali. Chanyeol jadi merasa Sehun hanya memanfaatkan Kris, tapi Kris tidak peduli. Selama Sehun belum jadi miliknya, dia akan penasaran sampai mati.

Sekarang pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Chanyeol adalah... kapan Kris fokus padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka dalam perjalan pulang. Kris hanya menunduk sedari tadi. Chanyeol sudah memprediksi bahwa ini tidak akan bagus.

"iya.. dia di beri syarat yang sama"

"lalu, apa yang membuat wajahmu di tekuk begini?"

"kata Luhan, Jongin itu suka coklat... jadi, tidak masalah untuknya di beri syarat begitu oleh Sehun" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Bisa dia rasakan bagaimana resahnya Kris saat ini. Luhan itu satu klub dance dengan Jongin, jadi dia pasti tau apapun tentang anak emas di klubnya itu.

"keberuntungan bisa memihak siapapun hyung..." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan hyung kesayangannya. Kalau dia bisa, dia ingin menghapus Sehun dari dunia ini. Betapa beruntungnya Sehun yang bisa menarik perhatian Kris sepenuhnya.

"aku tidak yakin, Chanyeol," nah, kalau kau tidak yakin kenapa masih melanjutkannya? Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Berusaha sabar adalah yang terbaik.

"tapi rasa ingin memilikinya begitu besar" keduanya terdiam. Bahkan ketika bus datang, mereka tidak sadar. Sampai bus kembali berjalan, barulah Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Lebih terlihat putus asa sebenarnya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung... lanjutkan saja. mungkin sedikit lagi"

Dan kris tersenyum padanya.

**KrisYeol**

Setiap istirahat memang teman-teman dekat Kris akan berkumpul di kelasnya, termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa berkumpul dengan kakak kelas macam Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sudah akrab karena satu klub basket.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Oh Sehun si anak kelas satu itu masuk ke kelas Kris, mengundang tatapan kaget dari banyak orang karena dengan polosnya dia menghampiri sang prince sekolah. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kris. Teman-teman Kris sadar suasana dan sedikit menjauh, tapi mereka masih di sekitar meja Kris.

"siang sunbae.. mau mencoba muffin buatanku?" Kris sendiri sangat gugup saat ini. Melihat senyum manis Sehun membuatnya sungguh terpesona. Kenapa anak ini begitu lucu dan polos?

Sehun meletakkan kotak bekal yang sejak tadi dia bawa-bawa diatas meja Kris. Kris menanggapi dengan senyum manis juga. Sehun memberikan satu muffin padanya. "nah, ayo coba. Aku sengaja membuatnya untuk sunbae"

Chanyeol sebal. Benar-benar sebal dengan suasana ini.. dia melihat teman-teman Kris yang juga tersenyum satu sama lain. Menurut mereka Sehun juga lucu dan cukup terkenal karena wajah cantiknya dan kemampuan matematikanya.

Kris menelan ludah. Dia benci makanan manis, dan Sehun memberikannya syarat bodoh dengan harus menyukai makanan manis. Simple saja, karena Sehun suka membuat makanan manis, dan dia ingin ketika punya pacar nanti... pacarnya dengan senang hati mau memakan hasil kue buatannya yang... tentu saja manis.

"baiklah, aku akan memakannya.." Kris akhirnya memakan muffin itu sedikit demi sedikit. Muffin coklat yang diolesi krim stroberi diatasnya. Chanyeol rasanya ingin berteriak dan meninju Sehun bertubi-tubi. Bocah polos itu sudah membuat hyungnya frustasi. Dia tidak mau melihat Kris yang memaksakan diri begitu.

Karena sudah beberapa hari ini mencoba makanan manis, Kris mulai beradaptasi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. dia melirik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya iba. Kris mengangguk tanda dia baik-baik saja.

"enak sekali.. manis" Kris menghabiskan muffin itu. Sehun makin tersenyum lebar saja, dia bertepuk tangan kecil.

"terimakasih sunbae... kotaknya kau bawa pulang saja dulu, besok baru kembalikan padaku. Habiskan ya muffinnya" Sehun membungkuk, setelah itu pergi dengan cerianya. Chanyeol menghela napas melihat Kris yang sepertinya mau muntah.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan yang sibuk memeluk Minseok dari belakang, pria berpipi chubby yang tengah di peluknya itu sekarang sibuk membuat ramen untuk mereka bertiga. Chanyeol menyingkap sedikit tirai jendela apartemen Kris itu. melihat Kris di bawah sana mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi.

Menjemput Sehun, tentu saja. katanya malam ini Sehun minta ditemani ke toko buku. Chanyeol hanya miris saja. Kris begitu merasa sulit dengan syarat dari Sehun, belum lagi harus selalu siap antar jemput bocah itu jika dimintai tolong.. seperti saat ini.

"apa kalian tidak merasa.. Kris hyung sedang di manfaatkan?"

Luhan sibuk mengunyah pockynya. "iya.. aku merasakannya!" sahut Minseok. Luhan mau tidak mau setuju saja karena Minseok juga setuju. Dia memang selalu begitu... apa bagusnya Minseok? Menurut Chanyeol masih lebih manis Kim Joonmyun dari kelas 3-A yang menyukai Luhan.

"kasihan Kris hyung.." Chanyeol menghela napas dan duduk diatas sofa.

"kalau kau merasa kasihan padanya, coba kau bujuk dia untuk berhenti melakukan ini semua" Luhan dan Minseok menghampiri Chanyeol dengan ramen di tangan mereka. duduk manis dan mulai menyantap ramen masing-masing.

"sulit hyung... kau kan tau Kris hyung kalau sudah menyukai sesuatu, dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"iya sih" Minseok lagi-lagi menyahut. "begini saja, kau carikan dia anak yang lebih manis dari Oh Sehun itu.. mungkin dia akan suka" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

Mencarikan yang lain? Itu akan lebih menjadi neraka lagi bagi Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa cemburu ini. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kris. Tapi itu sama saja dia akan menghadapi kematiannya sendiri. Chanyeol terlalu takut akan asmara... jika ditantang membully anak orang, dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi kalau untuk jujur soal perasaannya pada Kris, dia jadi merasa kerdil.

Tapi... bagaimana dengan pelan-pelan? Chanyeol bisa menunjukkan perasaannya secara bertahap pada Kris. Iya, itu patut di coba.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi semalam?" Chanyeol melihat Kris yang menguap terus menerus di bus. Kris menggeleng.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa.. hanya menemaninya membeli buku. Dan dia mengajakku ke game center"

"pasti kau yang membayar" Kris menoleh, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "iya.. aku yang bayar. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai senyum bahagianya itu, aku suka ketika dia menarik-narik tanganku atau bajuku ketika mengajak ke suatu tempat, aku suka ketika dia berceloteh hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan aku suka ketika dia memelukku saat dia merasa sangat senang"

Chanyeol mencelos. Kris mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah bahagia sekaligus sedihnya. Chanyeol ingin memeluk Kris, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat situasi dan tempat. Jadi, dia hanya menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris menoleh lagi, menatap tautan tangan mereka.

"baguslah kalau kau senang" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusnya. Kris terdiam.

**KrisYeol**

Chanyeol mengelap sudut bibir Kris dengan tissue. Membersihkan sisa saus... Kris heran sendiri. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini? Luhan dan Minseok sih sudah curiga. Jadi, Kris hanya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha polos saja. mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan menu hotdog itu.

Luhan dan Minseok seperti biasa, mesra dan seperti pasutri kebelet menikah. Kris masih saja memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terkadang membersihkan tangannya juga menggunakan tissue.

"ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol? Hari ini kau aneh sekali... memperlakukan aku seperti pangeran. Menjijikan!" akhirnya Kris meledak juga. Luhan menatap tajam dirinya, Kris masih belum peka. Memang dia tidak akan peka selama dia masih mengejar Sehun. Chanyeol geram,

"terserah kau hyung!" dia meninggalkan kantin dengan sungguh kesal. Wajahnya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan suka sekaligus cemburu ini.

"kau ini... otakmu jangan hanya ada Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun saja.. peka lah terhadap orang lain" kata Luhan mencekam. Kris menatap bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

"hei, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum!" teriak Zhang Yixing pada Do Kyungsoo, tapi sudah pasti didengar yang lain. Jadi satu per satu dari mereka keluar untuk melihat peristiwa penembakan itu, termasuk Kris, Minseok, dan Luhan.

Mereka melihat Jongin yang berdiri didepan Sehun. Sehun sendiri kini memainkan jari-jarinya bingung, terlebih lagi dia kaget ketika melihat Kris ada diantara orang-orang yang menonton. Jongin masih dengan gaya coolnya menatap tajam Sehun. Dia butuh penjelasan Sehun, pasalnya Sehun bilang sejak awal masuk sekolah dia menyukai Jongin, tapi jadi bimbang ketika Kris juga menembaknya.

Jadilah dia memberikan syarat konyol pada dua orang itu, meski dia tau dia lebih menyukai Jongin.

"jadi, bagaimana Sehun? Kau mau menerimaku?"

Sehun suka pada Jongin karena juga menyukai makanan manis. Sehun mendengar dari teman-temannya, Jongin sangat suka dengan coklat. Maka itu dia menyukai Jongin.

"aku mau" Jongin sumringah yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai namun seksi. Semua bertepuk tangan. Jongin memeluk Sehun yang membalas pelukan itu.

Sempurnah sudah patah hati Kris. Dia memilih pergi dari tempat itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memakan ramennya di sofa. Dia menatap kosong ke layar televisi. Kejadian di sekolah hari ini membuatnya pusing, tapi dia sadar diri. Sehun pasti lebih memilih Jongin yang suka makanan manis, bukan dirinya yang benci dengan makanan manis.

"hyung.." Chanyeol masuk dan membawa sesuatu didalam plastik. Itu bir... dia duduk di sebelah Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

"ini, minumlah.. supaya kau lebih tenang" Kris mengambil satu bir. Lalu Chanyeol meminum yang satu lagi.

"aku mendengar dari Luhan hyung..."

"sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas. Aku sudah lega.. rasa penasaranku sudah hilang. Dia ternyata lebih memilih si hitam itu"

"kau yakin hyung?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pundaknya. "yang sekarang ku pikirkan itu kau.." Kris meletakkan birnya. Chanyeol memerah.. apa? Dia? Benarkah?

"kau masih marah atas perlakuanku tadi siang?"

"t-tidak.. aku sudah tidak marah"

"maaf ya, mungkin aku terlalu kasar"

"lupakan saja.. aku hanya ingin membuatmu tenang, karena aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya stres karena beberapa hal" ucap Chanyeol. Kris lagi-lagi menatapnya.

"hei, mau jalan-jalan?"

"kemana?"

"besok kita ke amusement park, bagaimana?" Chanyeol sumringah. "baiklah, ayo! Asal kau yang bayar.."

"tentu saja.." Kris tersenyum. "aku akan menghubungi Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung nanti"

"tidak usah mengajak mereka. kita berdua saja... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" Chanyeol memerah lagi, ini seperti Kris sedang menyatakan cinta. "aku sadar akhir-akhir ini waktu bermainku denganmu jadi berkurang. Sedikit banyak, aku rindu padamu"

"aku juga merasa kehilanganmu" Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut dengan hal itu. "jadi, bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Chanyeol. Dia masih membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian tersenyum. Entahlah, ini disebut pelampiasan mungkin.. tapi selama Kris ada bersamanya, Chanyeol jadi lega.

.

.

.

END

Gaje? wkwk


End file.
